Sober
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Dick always felt like nothing could hurt him when he was up high, so it was up to the world to ground him to face the problems life had for him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Sober by P!nk.**

* * *

The small ebony watched in awe as the boy, a clear head of height beneath her despite their parallel ages, fearlessly jumped from the platform with nothing but a metal pole and chalked palms suspending him nearly one hundred feet above the dirt floor that seemed twice that far from where she sat. She herself felt squeamish and dizzy with just her bare toes in the empty air while the acrobat tumbled through the air to the next bar with a higher pitched cackle of confidence.

"Aren't you afraid?" the girl raised her milk-skinned hands from the platform's edge to cup her lips and cried out.

She moved her hands back to push her dark hair back behind her ears, gasping as the leotard-clothed form vaulted over the back of the bar and let go, the pole catching his knees at the last second, giving her back the breath she hadn't been aware of holding.

"I'm safe up high," he grinned, a particular sparkle possessing his navy gaze as he grew eye-level with her, winking before crossing his hands over his thighs and slipping his legs out from the support, depending on his forearms to hold him up in his backward descent, "Nothing can touch me!"

The girl giggled in amazement, stealing that sparkle from his eyes and placing it in her own blue gaze, a grin wide over her cheeks as her fingers interlaced over her heart and she gained the courage to swing her legs back and forth through the dead space.

"You won't always be flying, Grayson!" she reminded him loudly, rolling her eyes when he lifted his head after landing a flip to glance her way, bringing an obvious fake laugh from his lips.

"Very clever, magic girl! **[1]**"

* * *

Dick couldn't remember if it was Thursday, Saturday, or even Tuesday, but he honestly couldn't care any less as he lay on the roof to Wayne Tech, his scarlet jacket cushioning him against the concrete surface below. His navy eyes idly browsed the cotton clouds above, his hands supporting his head and a small smile playing on his lips while his mind began to wander.

"I'm safe… up high… Nothing can touch me," he sang quietly, raising a hand to cover his eyes from the sun as a cloud moved out from blocking its seemingly specific golden spotlight right for his face.

His lips froze when he heard the door open, chuckling to himself with a grin, not making an effort to move.

"Very clever, magic girl," he waited, expecting to hear that familiar little girly giggle and a snide remark follow before he was given company up on that rooftop.

Instead, he heard a gruff cough intended to earn his attention, weakly propping him up onto his elbows and feeling a pout drag out over his lips as he instead recognized a guard in the open doorway. The gun on his hip was loaded, but from the way he had his body angled, he obviously had terrible aim with it, so Dick took his sweet time on getting up. The only thing he moved fast were his lips when he noted the guard try and get something out.

"I know, hazardous to be up on a roof. Bruce knows I'm not going to off myself. Just wanted to make you feel like you weren't useless, which you could be if you just let me lay up here," he tried, hinting strongly with tone and grin before a simple shake of the guards head turned him down.

He sighed, slumping his shoulders and walking for the door. She had been right. He wasn't flying anymore. That was a poisonous haze to his vision and he'd give anything to be sober again.

* * *

**[1] I've always had a head canon that Zatanna knew Dick in his circus days before he was Robin, because I've never shipped Chalant and I translated "History" differently than how it meant. **

**This was for FACs. I had to write something incorporating the effect of music. It was literally a page. My shortest work ever. So. I added on a little. I just wish I could grace Pink's song more… review anyway?**

**-F.J. III**


End file.
